


Vaihtokauppa

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miesraskaus, Mpreg, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Draco Malfoy on raskaana eikä ole lainkaan tyytyväinen tilanteeseen. Draco on pattitilanteessa, sillä toinen isä haluaa pitää lapsen. Löytävätkö he molempia tyydyttävän ratkaisun tilanteeseen?





	Vaihtokauppa

**Author's Note:**

> Olen lukenut kesän aikana aivan liikaa enkkupuolella mpreg:ejä, joten tässä on sitten lopputulos. Lisäksi tämä ajatus raskaana olevasta miehestä on kiehtonut minua jo jonkun aikaa, ja pakkohan sitä oli sitten itsekin kokeilla.
> 
> En omista Rowlingin luomia hahmoja tai niiden maailmaa, lainaan ja leikin ilman korvausta.

"Raskaana?" Draco Malfoy tuijotti epäuskoisena vihreäkaapuista parantajaa joka vastasi tyynesti hänen katseeseensa.  
  
"Kyllä. Raskaus on tosin hyvin alussa, vasta kuudennella viikolla. Mutta kaikki testit sekä tutkimukset vahvistavat asian". Vaikka parantajan ääni oli lempeä, sanat iskivät Dracoon kuin moukari.  
  
Tämä ei ollut todellista. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Hän, raskaana? Draco painoi kasvot käsiinsä ja sulki silmänsä tiukasti. Hän hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin nosti päänsä ja katsoi parantajaa uudelleen. Hän tiesi, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä seuraavaksi. Se oli ainoa vaihtoehto, sillä mitään muuta hän ei voinut edes kuvitella. Hänhän inhosi lapsia. Hän todellakin inhosi lapsia.  
  
"Minä haluan abortin", Dracon ääni oli vakaa vaikka hänen kätensä tärisivätkin yhä järkytyksestä.  
"Hyvä on", parantaja vastasi ilmeenkään värähtämättä ja veti esiin pergamentin ja sulkakynän. "Minä tarvitsen toisen isän nimen hänen suostumustaan varten."  
"Mitä?" Draco ähkäisi, hän ei todellakaan kertoisi, kuka hänet oli saattanut raskaaksi, ei todellakaan. Se ei ollut kenenkään muun kuin hänen asiansa, kiitos vain.  
  
"Niin, sinähän tiedät, että laki velvoittaa jokaisen velhon anomaan erikseen lupaa aborttiin ministeriöstä. Katsos, miesraskaudet ovat harvinaisia, kuten varmasti tiedät, joten niitä varten on säädetty omat lakinsa jo kolmesataa vuotta sitten. Abortin voi saada vain jos molemmat isät hakevat sitä ministeriöstä yhteisymmärryksessä ja sittenkin päälle tulee vielä harkinta-aika. Se johtuu hormoneista, luonnollisesti, ja varsinainen abortti voidaan suorittaa vasta kun harkinta-aika on kulunut umpeen", parantaja selitti.  
  
"Mutta..." Draco tuijotti jälleen.  
"Me voimme olla yhteydessä toiseen isään ja pyytää hänen suostumuksena. Oletan, ettei tämä raskaus ollut suunniteltu kun olette kerran päätyneet aborttiin?"  
"Ei, tämä ei ollut suunniteltu. Mutta haluan olla itse yhteydessä häneen... Siihen toiseen isään siis. En halua että te... tai kukaan muukaan", Draco tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan.  
"Tietenkin. Voitte olla yhteydessä minuun tai täyttää suoraan tämän kaavakkeen ja toimittaa sen ministeriön taikalakiosastolle. Muistakaa harkinta-aika", parantaja ojensi pergamenttia, jonka Draco otti vastaan.  
  
Hetken päästä Draco huomasi seisovansa kadulla Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaalan edessä harmaan tihkusateen kastellessa hänen hiuksensa. Kädessään hänellä oli parantajan ojentama kaavake ja hänen mielessään myllersi. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään epäilystä, kuka hänet oli saattanut raskaaksi, sillä mies oli ainoa, jonka kanssa Draco oli harrastanut seksiä pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Tosin vain sen yhden ainoan kerran, mutta näköjään se riitti. Se humalanhuuruinen ilta oli ollut kyllä hänen elämänsä pohjanoteeraus, kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin hölmö!  
  
Draco huokaisi syvään ja kohotti kasvonsa kohden taivasta. Kuinka ihmeessä hän kertoisi uutiset ja miten niihin suhtauduttaisiin? Dracolla itsellään ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta pitää lasta, hän ei edes tykännyt lapsista, joten ainoa, mitä hän saattoi toivoa, oli, että toinen suostuisi aborttiin. Tosin hänellä oli omat epäilynsä siitä, sillä hän tunsi miehen taustan eikä se lupaillut hyvää.  
  
Voihan paska. Ei auttanut kuin tarttua purskea sarvesta ja lähettää pöllö miehelle, jota hän ei ollut kuvitellut enää tapaavansa, vaikka tämä olikin mumissut Dracon korvaan lupauksiaan aamiaisesta ennen kuin oli sammunut. Mutta luonnollisestikaan Draco ei ollut jäänyt, ei tietenkään. Hän ei sitoutunut yhden yön juttuihinsa, mutta tämä yhden hetken huuma näytti saaneen yllättävän käänteen, josta ei aivan noin vain päästykään eroon.  
  


xXx

  
Tasan seitsemältä seuraavana iltana Draco seisoi Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista ovella ja kohotti kätensä koputukseen. Oven avasi pörrötukkainen Harry Potter, joka katseli Dracoa selvästikin kiinnostuneena silmälasiensa takaa.  
  
"Käy sisälle Malfoy", Potter viittasi Dracon peremmälle.  
  
Jätettyään viittansa eteisen naulakkoon Draco seurasi Potteria peremmälle asuntoon. Hän tiesi, että talo oli kuulunut aikoinaan Mustan suvulle ja pimeän taikuuden merkkejä oli edelleen nähtävillä siellä täällä, vaikka Draco arveli Potterin siivonneen niistä jo suuren osan pois. Seinällä oli selviä merkkejä siitä, että siinä oli roikkunut rivi tauluja tai jotain muuta. Potter johdatti heidät kuitenkin yllättävän viihtyisään oleskeluhuoneeseen ja viittasi Dracon istumaan sohvalle.  
  
"Täytyy sanoa, että olin hieman yllättynyt yhteydenotostasi", Potter sanoi kaataessaan teetä kuppeihin. "Sain sen käsityksen edellisen tapaamisemme jälkeen, ettet tahdo olla kanssani tekemisissä."  
"En haluaisikaan, mutta on ilmennyt jotain, minkä vuoksi joudun pyytämään sinulta palvelusta", Draco sanoi. Vaikka hän oli harjoitellut sanojaan, hän ei ollut siltikään varma, mitä hänen pitäisi oikeastaan sanoa. Tähän tilanteeseen ei ollut ennalta sovittua protokollaa.  
"Näin ymmärsin kirjeesi perusteella", Potter sanoi ja istuutui nojatuoliin takan viereen. "Joten, kuinka voin auttaa sinua?"  
  
Kaadettuaan tilkan maitoa teensä sekaan Draco veti taskustaan parantajan antaman kaavakkeen ja ojensi sen Potterille.  
  
"Haluaisin sinun täyttävän tämän, niin että voin toimittaa sen mahdollisimman pian ministeriöön", Draco sanoi kun Potter otti pergamentin vastaan ja avasi sen.  
  
Hetken ajan huoneessa kuului vain takassa palavien polttopuiden iloinen rätinä kun Potter tutki kaavaketta huolellisesti.  
  
"Minä en ymmärrä", Potter sanoi lopulta ja nosti katseensa Dracoon. "Tämä on aborttihakemus."  
"Aivan. Minä haluan, minä  _tarvitsen_  abortin. Mutta en saa sitä yksin, sillä laki määrää, että siihen tarvitaan myös toisen isän suostumus", Draco selitti.  
"Oletko sinä raskaana?" Potterin äänestä ei erottanut minkäänlaista tunnetta.  
"Kyllä, kuudennella viikolla. Ja kyllä, olen täysin varma että se on sinun", Draco vastasi ilmeettömästi Potterin katseeseen. "Jos haluat, voit toki varmistaa sen yksinkertaisella loitsulla."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen, eikä Potter näyttänyt olevan kiinnostunut Dracon tarjoamasta loitsuehdotuksesta. Olikohan tämä edes tietoinen, että velhotkin saattoivat tulla raskaaksi? Hitaasti Draco siemaisi teetään, se oli hyvää ja aromikasta, juuri sellaista mistä Draco piti. Kunpa Potter vain allekirjoittaisi pergamentin niin, että hän pääsisi lähtemään. Draco toivoi, että hän voisi varata ajan aborttiin mahdollisimman pian harkinta-ajasta huolimatta. Hän tahtoi ainoastaan saada tilanteen hoidettua pois päiväjärjestyksestä ja päästä jatkamaan jälleen normaalia elämäänsä.  
  
Yllättäen Potter kuitenkin taitteli kaavakkeen ja ojensi sen takaisin Dracolle. Tämä otti sen vastaan hölmistyneenä.  
  
"Minä en anna suostumustani", Potter sanoi hiljaa mutta vakaasti. "Minä olen aina halunnut oman lapsen. Aina. Joten olen valmis tekemään mitä vain, jos sinä annat tämän lapsen minulle. Ja kun sanon mitä vain, niin tarkoitan sitä todella. Voit sanella ehtosi, ja lupaan, että saat kaiken, mitä tahdot ja mikä on annettavissani. Mutta sinä puolestasi lupaat, että kannat tämän lapsen, synnytät sen ja annat sen minulle, mikäli et itse halua olla hänen kanssaan missään tekemisissä. Minusta tämä on reilu peli, mitä sanot?"  
  
Draco tuijotti tyrmistyneenä Potteria. Oliko tämä tosissaan? Tietenkin hän oli, ja Dracon olisi pitänyt arvata se. Hän oli kuullut huhut Potterin menneisyydestä ja niistä jästeistä jotka olivat kasvattaneet tämän, ja tietenkin Draco tiesi kaiken myös Potterin vanhemmista, kaikki tiesivät. Kun Potter oli joitakin vuosia sitten tullut ulos kaapista ja esitellyt velhomaailmalle ensimmäisen poikaystävänsä, pahat kielet olivat laulaneet, ettei Potter tulisi välttämättä koskaan saamaan omaa lasta, vaikka tämä olisi kuinka voimakas ja mahtava velho tahansa.  
  
Ja kyllähän Draco oli tiennyt sen jo sillä hetkellä kun hän oli kuullut parantajan sanat edellisenä päivänä. Suunnittelematon velhoraskaus oli harvinaisuus ja se onnistui vain jos kahden velhon taikuus toimi yhdessä niin, että hedelmöittyminen saattoi tapahtua. Se oli todella ainutlaatuista, eikä velhojen raskaaksi tulemiseen auttaneet useinkaan tavanomaiset hedelmöitysliemet tai -loitsut. Siksi velhoyhteisö ei myöskään hyväksynyt kovin helposti miesten abortteja. Jokainen uusi velholapsi oli lahja.  
  
"Olen tosissani Draco, sanele ehtosi niin lupaan toteuttaa ne", Potter sanoi kun hiljaisuus oli venymässä liian pitkäksi.  
"Minä…", Draco aloitti mutta vaikeni sitten.  
  
Mitä ihmettä hän voisi haluta? Mitä hän voisi pyytää Potterilta? Rahaa? Toki, mutta sitä hänellä oli itselläänkin. Ministeriö ei ollut onnistunut takavarikoimaan koko Malfoyn suvun omaisuutta sodan jälkeen. Arvoesineitä hänellä riitti kuten käteistäkin ja kultaa. Draco tiesi, että Potterilla oli näkymättömyysviitta, mutta ei hän sitä halunnut. Mitä ihmettä hän voisi vaatia?  
  
Oivallus iski Dracoon. Mikäli Potter olisi valmis antamaan mitä tahansa, oli todellakin olemassa yksi asia, jota Draco haluisi. Se oli jotain, mitä hän oli halunnut jo 11-vuotiaana poikana mutta ei ollut saanut silloin. Tosin nyt hän veisi tahtonsa nuoruusvuosien unelmiaan pidemmälle. Hän halusi näyttää koko velhomaailmalle, että Malfoy sai aina kaiken mitä halusi.  
  
"Minä haluan sinut", Draco sanoi.  
"Minut?" Potterin ilme oli hölmistynyt.  
  
Ehkä Potter oli ajatellut, että Draco vaatisi rahaa tai materiaa, mutta tätä tämä ei todellakaan ollut odottanut. Mutta Dracon suurin unelma hänen aloittaessaan Tylypahkan, oli ollut tutustua ja ystävystyä suuren Harry Potterin kanssa. Draco oli kuullut kaikki tarinat pojasta-joka-elää ja leikkinyt pienenä, että tuo mystinen Harry Potter olisi hänen paras ystävänsä. Kun hän oli tarjonnut kättään Potterille heidän ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään, ja tämä oli torjunut Dracon, se oli tuntunut pahemmalta nöyryytykseltä kuin mikään Dracon elämässä siihen asti tapahtunut.  
  
Myöhempinä vuosina Draco oli usein haaveillut, että voisi sittenkin korjata heidän välinsä. Palata tuohon hetkeen ja saada sittenkin Potterin hyväksynnän. Etenkin sodan jälkeen Draco oli ollut toivoa täynnä katsellessaan Potterin todistavan oikeudenkäynnissä Dracon ja tämän äidin puolesta. Potter oli seisonut heidän rinnallaan vaikka tiesi Dracon kättä koristavan pimeänpiirron olemassa olosta.  Mutta koskaan hän ei ollut saanut tilaisuutta kiittää kunnolla ja haave ystävystymisestä oli haalistunut vuosien myötä ja lähes unohtunut. Mutta nyt Dracolla oli käsissään jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut saavuttavansa.  
  
"Haluan sinut. Haluan, että esität miesystävääni, julkisesti. Haluan, että kaikki ajattelevat meidän olevan yhdessä ja sitten kun vauva syntyy, sinä saat hänet ja minä olen vapaa", Draco huomasi hymyilevänsä suunnitelmalleen, se oli täydellinen.  
  
Jos Draco osaisi neuvotella tämän oikein, hän voisi viimeinkin sanoa olevansa Harry Potterin ystävä ja enemmänkin. Ainakin muun velhomaailman silmissä, sillä Draco ei uskonut hetkeäkään, että Potter suostuisi suunnitelmaan ilman että Draco kantoi hänen lastaan.  
  
"Sinä haluat, että me esitämme olevamme yhdessä?" Potter varmisti.  
"Kyllä. Käymme ulkona yhdessä, haluan että kuvamme on Päivän Profeetan etusivulla. Haluan, että kaikki ajattelevat, että minä olen se onnekas joka on saanut Valitun ja Pelastajan itselleen."   
  
Mitä enemmän Draco ajatteli asiaa, sitä paremmalta se hänestä tuntui. Kaikki tulisivat olemaan kateellisia hänelle, aivan kuten hänkin oli ollut kateellinen sille ensimmäiselle miehelle jonka Potter oli esitellyt julkisesti kaikille. Tuo mies oli saanut jotain, mitä Potter ei ollut koskaan suostunut antamaan Dracolle, ystävyytensä ja kiintymyksensä.  
  
"Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää vauvasta. Voimme pitää sen salassa mikäli haluat", Draco jatkoi.  
"Selvä", Potterin ääni oli epäilevä.  
"Minulle riittää, että ihmiset luulevat meidän olevan yhdessä. Ei meidän tarvitse oikeasti tehdä mitään sellaista, mitä pariskunnat nyt tekevät, siis kahdestaan. Näyttäydymme pari kolme kertaa viikossa julkisesti, ja annamme kaikille kuvan, että olemme syvästi ihastuneita toisiimme", Draco yritti vakuutta Potterin siitä, ettei odottanut tältä mitään liian isoa, mitään sellaista mihin Potter ei suostuisi.  
  
Mielessään Draco maalaili jo Päivän Profeetan otsikkoja rakastuneesta Harry Potterista ja ex-kuolonsyöjä Draco Malfoysta. Siitä tulisi täydellistä. Hän olisi viimeinkin jotain toisten velhojen silmissä ja hän saisi sen mitä oli halunnut jo pitkään, Harry Potterin ystävyyden, vaikka se olisikin hieman kyseenalaisin keinoin hankittu.  
  
"Mutta entä kun raskaus alkaa näkyä?" Potter kysyi.  
"Keksimme varmasti jotain siihen mennessä, ei mietitä sitä nyt. Kaikki järjestyy kyllä", Draco huiskautti kädellään.  
"Sinulle siis riittää, että minä esitän poikaystävääsi ja sinä synnytät minulle lapsen?" Potter varmisti vielä aivan kun ei olisi uskonut, että tilanne voisi olla niin yksinkertainen.  
"Kyllä. Ei muita vaatimuksia. Paitsi että minä en halua kuulla lapsesta enää mitään sen jälkeen kun olen synnyttänyt hänet. Hän on täysin sinun, saat antaa hänelle nimen eikä hänellä ole mitään tekemistä Malfoyn suvun kanssa. En ole koskaan halunnut lapsia, enkä varsinkaan perillistä vaikka isäni muuta toivookin", Draco nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
  
"Mutta sinä sitoudut raskauteen? Pidät itsestäsi ja vauvasta huolen?" Potter varmisteli.  
"Jos suostut tähän vaihtokauppaan, niin tietenkin. Sehän on vain yhdeksän kuukautta jonka jälkeen minä olen jälleen vapaa", Draco sanoi itsevarmasti.  
  
"Hyvä on", Potter myöntyi viimein. "Minä suostun tähän. Voimmeko tehdä kirjallisen sopimuksen asiasta?"  
"Toki", Draco myöntyi.  
  
Kuulosti kohtuulliselta, että he määrittelisivät sopimuksen sisällön kirjallisesti, sillä Draco pelkäsi, ettei Potter suostuisi muuten esittämään hänen poikaystäväänsä julkisesti. Tietenkin sopimukseen täytyisi kirjata muutama intohimoiselta näyttävä julkinen suudelma, mutta se varmasti riittäisi todistamaan ulkopuolisille heidän muka niin kiihkeää suhdettaan. Draco toivoi, että Potter suostuisi niihin ilman suurempaa painostusta, mutta samalla Draco tiesi, että hänellä oli käsissään vuosisadan valttikortit. Potter tekisi varmasti mitä ikinä Draco keksisi pyytää.  
  
Seksi Potterin kanssa oli ollut hyvää ja tyydyttävää, tai niin Draco ainakin muisteli. Hän oli ollut juhlimassa ja nauttinut useammankin drinkin ennen kuin oli törmännyt Potteriin tanssilattialla. Pian he olivatkin päätyneet kiihkeiden suudelmien ja kourimisten saattelemina Potterin asunnolle ja tämän pehmeään vuoteeseen. Se kaikki oli tietenkin ollut typerää ja edesvastuutonta. Dracolla oli hämärä muistikuva, ettei Potterkaan ollut aivan selvin päin kun oli hapuillut huulillaan Dracon erektiota suuhunsa liukkauden sormien liukuessa Dracon sisälle. Vaikka Draco muisti vain katkelmia sieltä täältä, selvää kieltään olivat puhuneet aamulla löytyneet lemmenpuremat, joita oli ollut ympäri hänen kehoaan.  
  
Se, että hän oli aamuyön tunteina paennut Potterin vuoteesta, tuntui nyt kohtalon ivalta. Mutta Dracoa oli hävettänyt oma käytöksensä, eikä hän oikeasti uskonut, että Potter voisi koskaan vastata hänen haluunsa. Hän ei halunnut olla yhden yön juttu, minkä Potter työntäisi ulos heti herättyään, joten oli ollut parempi lähteä itse.  
  
"Pöllötän sinulle mahdollisimman pian", Draco totesi ja valmistautui lähtemään.  
"Sopii", Potter nousi myös ja epäröi aivan kun olisi halunnut sanoa vielä jotain, ja kun Draco nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti tämä jatkoi: "Haluaisin olla mukana aina kun käyt parantajan luona."  
  
Kun Draco katsoi Potteria ihmeissään, tämä selvensi.  
  
"Siis kun käyt parantajalla raskaudenseurannassa."  
  
Ymmärrys valaisi Dracon mielen. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että tästä eteenpäin hänen täytyisi käydä säännöllisesti parantajan luona joka mittaisi ja punnitsisi hänet ja seuraisi, kuinka vauva hänen sisällään kasvaisi. Hämmentyneenä hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi myöntymyksensä ja lämmin hymy levisi Potterin kasvoille.  
  
"Odotan ensimmäistä treffikutsuasi", Draco sanoi ennen kuin raskas etuovi kolahti kiinni hänen jälkeensä ja hän seisoi jälleen sateisella kadulla.  
  


xXx

  
Seuraavan viikon aikana Potter piti oman osansa heidän sopimuksestaan. Hän vei Dracon kolme kertaa ulos viikon aikana. He kävivät lounaalla Vuotavassa noidankattilassa, päivällisellä uudessa intialaisessa velhoravintolassa ja viikonloppuna katsomassa Impoon Ampiaisten ja Rapakon Palloseuran välistä huispausottelua.  
  
Päivän Profeetta oli välittömästi tilanteen tasalla ja jokaisten treffien jälkeen heistä oli iso kuva etusivulla. Otsikot olivat juuri sellaisia kun Draco oli kuvitellutkin niiden olevan, Velhomaailman pelastaja oli löytänyt yllättäen yhteisen sävelen entisen kuolonsyöjän kanssa. Oliko kyseellä pila vai olivatko he todella yhdessä, otsikot kyselivät. He eivät kuitenkaan puhuneet koskaan kuvista Potterin kanssa, eikä tämä tuntunut asiasta edes erityisen kiinnostuneelta. Draco sen sijaan leikkasi jokaisen artikkelin huolellisesti talteen.  
  
Parantaja, jonka luona Draco oli käynyt kuulemassa ensimmäisen kerran raskaudestaan, määräytyi Dracon raskautta seuraavaksi parantajaksi. Dracon pieneksi yllätykseksi tämä ei maininnut kertaakaan siitä, että alun perin Draco oli halunnut abortin. Eikä parantaja myöskään ihmetellyt sitä, että toinen isä osoittautui itsekseen Harry Potteriksi.  
  
Potter oli tietenkin jokaisessa tapaamisessa mukana, sillä tämä oli vaatinut asian kirjaamista heidän sopimukseensa. Tämä kuunteli kiinnostuneena kun parantaja puhui raskausviikoista, sikiön kehityksestä ja kohdunpohjan korkeudesta. Draco itse kuunteli vain puolella korvalla, otti vastaan parantajan ohjeet ruokavaliosta ja liikunnasta samalla kun pohti, kuinka monta kuukautta hänellä olisi vielä jäljellä ennen kuin hän voisi palata jälleen entiseen elämäänsä, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan aivan varma, mitä tuo elämä itse asiassa oli hänelle merkinnyt.  
  
Pian heidän teeskennelty suhteensa Potterin kanssa asettui omiin uomiinsa. He kävivät salaa julkisuudelta Mungossa ja näyttäytyivät useamman kerran viikossa julkisesti milloin missäkin. Lehdistökin uskoi lopulta, että he olivat aivan oikea pari eikä kyseessä ollut mikään vedätys. Kun ministeriö järjesti vuotuiset kevätkarnevaalit, Draco oli itseoikeutetusti Potterin seuralaisena ja seuraavana päivänä heistä oli iso kuva lehdessä missä Potter tanssitti Dracoa hymyillen leveästi. Dracoa sen sijaan oli vaivannut koko illan niin paha raskauspahoinvointi, ettei hän ollut voinut nauttia seisovan pöydän herkuista, mikä tietenkin harmitti häntä valtavasti.  
  
Heidän ystävänsä olivat tietenkin ihmeissään heidän äkillisesti alkaneesta suhteestaan. Potter oli kertonut Dracolle, että oli selittänyt omille ystävilleen heidän lähentyneen sen yhden (ja ainoan) baari-illan jälkeen, mutta pysynyt toistaiseksi vaiti Dracon raskaudesta. Draco puolestaan ei selitellyt, sillä hänen ystävänsä olivat tottuneet siihen, että hän teki mitä halusi. Hän oli kuitenkin kaikesta huolimatta Malfoy, eikä heidän tapoihinsa kuulunut selittää ratkaisujaan muille.  
  
Kun viikot kuluivat, Draco huomasi, että hän kaipasi heidän tapaamisiinsa jotain enemmän. Toki Potter oli joka kerta kohtelias, kyseli kuulumisia ja jutteli niitä näitä aivan kuten kuka tahansa, mutta Dracosta tuntui, ettei se riittänyt. Hän pelkäsi, että ulkopuoliset tai pahimmassa tapauksessa heidän ystävänsä huomaisivat heidän vain esittävän, niinpä hän päätti vedota sopimukseen kirjattuun kohtaan, missä Potterin pitäisi osoittaa julkisesti hellyyttä häntä kohtaan.  
  


xXx

  
"Tänään sinun täytyy suudella minua", Draco ohjeisti Potteria kun tämä tuli sovittuun aikaan hakemaan häntä jälleen yhteen huispauspeliin. Draco oli huomannut, että pelit olivat oivallinen paikka näyttäytyä julkisesti, sillä yleisöä oli runsaasti paikalla ja lisäksi siellä oli aina myös Profeetan kuvaaja, mikä takasi varman pääsyn lehden etusivulle.  
  
"Suudella?" Potterin ilme oli ällistynyt.  
"Niin, kirjasimme sen sopimukseen, etkö muista?" Draco napautti.  
"Muistan tietenkin. Ja totta kai suutelen sinua", Potter sanoi rauhallisesti. "Sopiiko jos teen sen kun Palloseura tekee ensimmäisen maalinsa?"  
"Aivan kuinka haluat", Draco kohautti olkiaan.  
  
Kun he istuivat omilla paikoillaan katsomossa Draco huomasi heti Profeetan kuvaajan asettuvan asemiin. Hyvä, sillä Draco halusi että heidän ensimmäinen julkinen suudelmansa saisi mahdollisimman paljon huomiota. Draco oli ollut hyvin tarkkana siitä, mitä puki ylleen heidän treffeilleen, sillä hän halusi antaa itsestään hyvän kuvan julkisuuteen. Potter sen sijaan harvoin välitti, mitä pisti päälleen, ja Draco kiristeli välillä hampaitaan tämän asuvalinnoille.  
  
Ottelu alkoi vauhdikkaasti ja Potter oli huomattavasti kiinnostuneempi itse pelistä kuin seuralaisestaan. Draco oli tästä hieman huolissaan ja vilkuili salaa kuvaajaa, joka ei kuitenkaan onneksi ottanut heistä kuvia, ainakaan vielä. Sitten Palloseura sai kaadon maalisalon läpi ja Potter hurrasi muiden mukana. Tuuletettuaan aikansa Potter kääntyi Dracon puoleen hymyillen ja Draco hymyili kohteliaasti takaisin, tietäen mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.  
  
Mutta vaikka Draco oli varautunut suudelmaan, se ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Potter ei kiirehtinyt asian kanssa, vaan painoi huulensa rauhallisesti Dracon huulille ja antoi niiden levätä siinä hyvän tovin ennen kuin liikautti niitä ensimmäisen kerran. Silloin Draco tunsi kuuman aallon lyövän lävitseen. Potter oli loistava suutelija, ja Draco tunsi itsensä sulavan näiden taitavien huulien käsittelyssä.  
  
Viimein Potter vetäytyi ja hymyili Dracolle vielä viimeisen kerran ennen kuin siirtyi jälleen seuraamaan peliä. Draco ei muistanut enää Profeetan kuvaajaa eikä häntä voinut vähempää kiinnostaa koko ottelu. Hänen huuliaan kihelmöi ja hänen vatsansa heitti kuperkeikkaa, hän olisi halunnut Potterin suutelevan häntä uudelleen ja järkyttyi ajatuksesta.  
  
Seuraavan päivän etusivun kuvan Draco leikkasi varovasti irti ja tuijotti sitä pitkään. Ellei hän olisi tiennyt että kaikki oli vain esitystä, hän olisi voinut luulla Potterin välittävän hänestä ihan oikeasti. Ja tietenkin Potter välitti, omalla tavallaan, sillä kantoihan Draco hänen lastaan, mutta siihen se jäi. Eikä Draco olisikaan halunnut muuta. Ei, vaikka kuvassa hän hymyili leveästi ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat, mutta hänhän olikin näyttelijänä luonnonlahjakkuus.  
  


xXx

  
Kului muutamia kuukausia ja Profeetan kiinnostus heidän suhdettaan kohtaan haalistui. He tuntuivat olevan julkisuudessa jo 'vanha pari', jolla ei ollut enää uutisarvoa vaikka toinen heistä olikin velhomaailman pelastaja. Draco huomasi pohtivansa, pitäisikö heidän tarjota lehdelle jotain uutta. Ehkä kihlaus? Mutta ehdottaessaan asiaa Potterille, Draco sai tylyn vastauksen.  
  
"Ei, minä en kihlaudu vain siksi, että sinä pääset otsikoihin. Jos tämä ei riitä sinulle, voimme julkaista tiedon raskaudestasi", Potter oli ehdoton.  
  
Mutta Draco ei halunnut julkisuuteen tietoa raskaudestaan. Hänellä oli selvät suunnitelmat siitä, mitä hän tekisi vauvan syntymän jälkeen, eikä hänen imagoonsa sopinut tieto siitä, että hänellä olisi lapsi. Vaikka hän itse ei olisikaan enää lapsen tai tämän isän kanssa missään tekemisissä.  
  
"Ehkä meidän pitäisi muuttaa yhteen?" Potter yllätti Dracon ehdotuksellaan.  
"Miksi?" Draco ihmetteli.  
"Olen ajatellut, että siten sinä saisit julkisuutta ja mahasi kasvaa sitä vauhtia, ettet voi enää pian näyttäytyä julkisesti. Hämäytystaika ei sovellu raskaana oleville velhoille, joten ellet halua muiden tietävän raskaudestasi, niin sinun on varmaan vietettävä viimeiset kuukaudet sisällä? Jos muutat minun luokseni Kalmanhanaukiolle, niin voimme edelleen esittää olevamme yhdessä", Potter selitti ajatustaan.  
  
Pohdittuaan asiaa, Draco huomasi sen olevan järkevä ehdotus. Niinpä he sopivat, että Draco muuttaisi mahdollisimman pian Potterin asuntoon. Kun päivämäärä oli päätetty, Draco vuoti tiedon lehdistölle ja niinpä muuttopäivänä Profeetan kuvaaja oli ikuistamassa kuinka vuosisadan pariskunta vaihtoi hellän suudelman (joka oli jälleen viedä Dracolta jalat alta) heidän yhteisen kotinsa portailla ennen kuin he leijuttivat Dracon muutamat muuttolaatikot ovesta sisään.  
  
Sisällä talossa Potter esitteli Dracolle tämän uutta kotia. Dracolla ei tietenkään ollut tarkoitus jäädä tänne pysyvästi, joten niinpä hän ei ollut pakannut mukaansa kuin välttämättömät tavaransa. Hän oli nyt neljännellä kuulla raskaana, mutta ei tuntenut vielä vauvan liikkeitä. Siksipä Dracon selkäpiitä pitkin juoksi kylmiä väreitä kun Potter esitteli hänelle lukuisten makuuhuoneiden jälkeen tulevan vauvan huoneen.  
  
"Koska sukupuoli ei ole vielä selvillä, en ole päättänyt seinien lopullista väriä", Potter oli selvästi innoissaan projektistaan.  
  
Huone oli iso ja valoisa, mikä yllätti Dracon. Tuntui kun se olisi ollut erillään muusta talosta joka huokui pimeyttä ja synkkyyttä. Vasta nyt Draco tuntui todella ymmärtävän kuinka paljon hänen raskautensa merkitsi Potterille. Sisustusvaiheessa oleva lastenhuone konkretisoi viimeinkin vauvan syntymän ja Draco tarvitsi aikaa sulatella tunteitaan. Niinpä hän vetäytyi omaan makuuhuoneeseensa lepäämään saatuaan ensin Potterilta kehotuksen olla kuin kotonaan.  
  
Sinä iltana Draco valvoi pitkään pyöritellen mielessään kaikkea viime kuukausien aikana tapahtunutta. Vaikka hän oli kuvitellut tietävänsä, mitä tahtoi elämältään, ensimmäisen kerran hän huomasi epäröivänsä ja miettivänsä, oliko hän sittenkään tehnyt oikeaan ratkaisua. Oliko tämä leikki Potterin kanssa sittenkään viisasta?  
  


xXx

  
Vauvan ensimmäiset liikkeet olivat Dracolle yhtä suuri shokki kuin Potterin sisustama lastenhuone. Vähitellen hän toden teolla ymmärsi, ettei kyse ollut enää mistään pelistä tai leikistä. Hän oli todellakin raskaana, hänen sisällään kasvoi uusi ihminen. Vaikka Draco oli kuullut parantajan luona käydessään vauvan sydänäänet ja nähnyt jopa kuvan vauvasta, vauvan liikkeet, nuo pienet potkut, herättivät hänet todellisuuteen.  
  
Aluksi hän ei kertonut tuntemuksistaan Potterille mitään. Kun parantaja kyseli raskauden etenemisestä seuraavalla käynnillä, hänen oli kuitenkin pakko paljastaa totuus. Potterin ilme, hänen kuullessaan asian, oli kuin joulu olisi saapunut etuajassa ja Draco huomasi, että Potter olisi halunnut koskettaa hänen jo pyöristynyttä vatsaansa. Mutta koska Potter ei pyytänyt lupaa, ei Draco myöskään ehdottanut sitä.  
  
Ne muutamat suudelmat, joita Potter oli hänelle viime viikkojen aikana antanut, olivat saaneet sukat pyörimään Dracon jaloissa. Raskausmahan koskettaminen tuntui Dracosta lähes yhtä intiimiltä kuin suuteleminen, eikä hän ollut valmis siihen. Niinpä hänen oli helppo vetäytyä ja pysytellä poissa Potterin tieltä.  
  
Heidän yhteiselonsa Kalmanhanaukiolla sujui moitteettomasti. Potter kävi arkisin töissä ja joskus hänen aurorin työpäivänsä venyivät iltamyöhään saakka. Se ei haitannut Dracoa, sillä hän nautti yksinäisyydestä ja siitä, että sai tutkia talon valtavaa kirjastoa mielin määrin, nukkua päiväunia milloin halusi ja komennella vanhaa kotitonttua joka suorastaan palvoi Narcissa Mustan poikaa.  
  
Viikonloppuisin Potter vei Dracoa edelleen huispauspeleihin tai Viistokujalle, vaikka Dracosta tuntui, että heidän olisi pian lopetettava julkiset esiintymiset. Kesä pakotti heidät käyttämään kevyempiä kaapuja, jotka eivät enää peittäneet Dracon kasvavaa mahaa. Myös Potter oivalsi tämän, ja niinpä Dracon elämä rajoittui pian Kalmanhanaukion seinien sisälle.  
  
Vastoin odotuksiaan, Dracon ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut viettää aikaansa yksin. Potter istui useimpina iltoina hänen seuranaan oleskeluhuoneessa. Joko he olivat molemmat uppoutuneita kirjoihinsa tai sitten Potter houkutteli Dracon pelaamaan velhoshakkia tai opetti tälle Monopoly-nimistä jästipeliä, josta Draco huomasi pitävänsä. Silloin tällöin he istuivat ja juttelivat merkityksettömiltä tuntuvista asioita Potterin hieroessa Dracon turvonneita jalkoja.  
  
Mitä pidemmälle raskaus eteni, sitä enemmän Draco käpertyi itsensä ja kasvavan mahansa ympärille. Alkuraskaudesta tärkeältä tuntuneet asiat menettivät merkitystään ja Draco odotti päivittäin vauvan liikkeitä. Hän silitteli vatsaansa ja jutteli sille hiljaisella äänellä. Hänen mielialansa heittelivät sitä enemmän, mitä pidemmälle raskaus eteni, ja kauhukseen Draco huomasi purskahtavansa tuon tuosta itkuun. Lisäksi häntä vaivasivat omituiset mielihalut, ja joskus jopa seksuaaliset halut, joista hän ei kuitenkaan pukahtanut sanaakaan Potterille. Hän pystyi kyllä huolehtimaan itse omista tarpeistaan. Silti usein itseään tyydyttäessään Draco muisteli Potterin pehmeitä huulia ja suudelmia jotka olivat saaneet hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan. Silloin Draco tuli usein kovempaa kuin olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella ja syytti jälkeenpäin raskauttaan moisista mietteistä.  
  
Syksyn tullen Draco ei enää muistanut, että oli joskus ajatellut tekevänsä abortin. Hän antoi viimein Potterille luvan koskea pyöristynyttä vauvamahaansa ja heidän uudeksi rutiinikseen muodostui joka iltainen hellittelyhetki. Draco istui tai makasi sohvalla, Potter hänen vierellään ja yhdessä he silittivät Dracon mahaa ja juttelivat vauvalle.  
  
"Minä opetan sinut lentämään heti kun osaat kävellä", Potter sanoi erään kerran ja siveli hellin liikkein Dracon valtavaa vatsaa.  
"Entä jos se on tyttö?" Draco kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa ivalliselta.  
"Mitä väliä sillä on?" Potter sanoi aidosti ihmeissään. "Kyllähän tytötkin osaavat pelata huispausta."  
"Niin tietenkin", Draco mumisi ja käänsi katseensa pois Potterin lämpöä ja kiintymystä loistavista silmistä.  
  
Silloin Dracon valtasi ulkopuolinen olo. Hän ei olisi enää paikalla kun vauva olisi syntynyt. Hän ei osannut luvata vauvalle mitään, ja joskus se sai hänet surulliseksi. Hän oli kuitenkin tehnyt päätöksensä. Hän ei halunnut tätä lasta, vaikka se kasvoi päivä päivältä yhä isommaksi hänen sisällään ja potki häntä välillä niin, että Draco luuli sisuskalujensa tuhoutuvan käsittelyssä.  
  


xXx

  
Viimein tuli synnytyksen aika. Potter oli varannut heille yksityisen huoneen Mungosta, minne he saapuivat aamulla ennen Dracon suunniteltua keisarinleikkausta. Parantaja vieraili heidän luonaan ja hoitaja tuli valmistelemaan Dracon leikkaukseen. Se oli tarkoitus suorittaa niin, että Draco olisi hereillä ja saisi heti vastasyntyneen syliinsä. He eivät olleet puhuneet kertaakaan parantajan kuullen suunnitelmistaan ja sopimuksestaan, joten kukaan ei osannut aavistaa, minkälainen heidän suhteensa todellisuudessa oli. Parantaja oletti tietenkin lehtiotsikoiden perusteella, että he olivat onnellinen pariskunta joka saisi pian ensimmäisen lapsensa.  
  
"Minua pelottaa", Draco sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ennen kuin hoitaja tuli hakemaan häntä toimenpidehuoneeseen.  
"Kaikki menee hyvin, minä lupaan sen", Potter vakuutti ja painoi hetken mielijohteesta hellän suukon Dracon otsalle. "Minä olen siellä koko ajan, en jätä sinua yksin."  
"Kiitos", Draco totesi hiljaa. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän oli näin epävarma mutta pohti sen johtuvan varmasti siitä, että tulevat tapahtumat olivat jotain, mihin hän ei ollut koko raskausajasta huolimatta osannut varautua.  
  
Kun Draco kuuli ensimmäisen kerran vauvan huutavan vihaisella ja kiukkuisella äänellä, hän luuli että hänen sydämensä räjähtäisi. Hän ei ollut ajatellut etukäteen, kuinka vauvan syntymä vaikuttaisi häneen, mutta nyt, kun hän näki Potterin onnesta hehkuvat kasvot ja kuuli sisällään kasvaneen pienen ihmisen huutavan koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetilla, Draco luuli tulevansa hulluksi tunteiden sekamelskasta joka riehui hänen sisällään.  
  
"Draco, saanko esitellä sinulle poikamme James Sirius Potterin", Potter sanoi aitoa isän ylpeyttä äänessään.  
"Sinun poikasi", Draco korjasi automaattisesti ja näki varjon häivähtävän Potterin kasvoilla.  
"Hän on täydellinen", Potter kokosi itsensä nopeasti ja esitteli Dracolle pienokaisen nyrkkiin puristettuja käsiä.  
  
Potterin tarjotessa vauvaa Dracolle, tämä kieltäytyi. Hän oli kantanut lasta sisällään yhdeksän kuukautta, ja jos hän nyt ottaisi sen syliinsä, hän pelkäsi, ettei voisi laskea enää irti. Draco pyysi, että Potter veisi vauvan pois. Hän oli tehnyt oman osansa, ja seuraavaksi hänen olisi aika katsoa elämässään eteenpäin. Aivan kuten hän oli päättänyt jo sinä päivänä kun oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut raskaudestaan.  
  
Yhdessä he olivat sopineet jo viikkoja sitten, että kun vauva kotiutuisi Mungosta, he palaisivat Kalmanhanaukiolle muka perheenä. Näin parantajat ja muu hoitohenkilökunta eivät epäilisi mitään. Draco oli jo ennen sairaalaan lähtöä pakannut tavaransa, ja hänen oli tarkoitus jatkaa matkaansa saman tien. Heillä oli peitetarina valmiina, Draco asuisi hetken Ranskassa ennen kuin palaisi takaisin Lontooseen. Julkisuuteen he päästäisivät tiedon, että he olivat eronneet ystävinä sillä heillä oli erilaiset odotukset tulevaisuudelta, mikä oli täyttä totta. Sopivan ajan kuluttua Potter esittelisi vauvan julkisuudessa ja kertoisi adoptoineensa tämän.  
  
Ennen lähtöään Pyhästä Mungosta Draco sai joukon ohjeita äitiysparantajalta, joka oli hoitanut häntä ja vauvaa tämän syntymän jälkeen. Katsellen ilmeettömästi eteensä Draco antoi ohjeiden valua toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, hän ei tekisi noilla tiedoilla mitään. Sitten äitiysparantaja työnsi yllättäen Dracon syliin jotain ja Draco huomasi tuijottavansa syvälle sinisiin silmiin. Vauvan suu oli supussa kun tämä katsoi vakavana isäänsä. Äkkiä Draco tunsi jonkin keinahtavan sisällään ja asettuvan paikoilleen.  
  
"Vauvan kanssa ilmiintymiseen pätee samat säännöt kuin kimppailmiintymiseen", äitiysparantajan ääni kuului jostain kaukaa. "Emme suosittele hormiverkossa matkustamista alle puolen vuoden ikäisten lasten kanssa, joten ilmiintyminen on turvallisempi ratkaisu."  
  
Ennen kuin Draco ehti antaa vauvaa pois, heidät oli jo työnnetty ilmiintymisalueelle. Draco näki Potterin hämmentyneen katseen ennen kuin sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi kaikkoontumaan puristaen tiukasti sylissään neljän kilon painoista poikaansa jonka siniset silmät katsoivat edelleen luottavaisesti Dracoa.  
  
Myöhemmin, seisoessaan Kalmanhanaukion makuuhuoneessaan Draco katseli tavaroitaan ja kuunteli seinän takaa kuuluvaa vauvan itkua ja Potterin tyynnyttelevää ääntä. Ehkä hänen ei tarvitsisi lähteä vielä tänään. Synnytys oli ottanut voimille eikä Draco kokenut jaksavansa matkustaa aivan vielä. Hän pelkäsi, kuinka Potter tulisi suhtautumaan tähän suunnitelman muutokseen, mutta tämä hymyili vain lempeästi.  
  
"Jää toki, tämä on edelleen sinunkin kotisi. Sinun, minun ja Jamesin koti."  
  


xXx

  
Päivät muuttuivat viikoiksi, viikot kuukausiksi ja pian oli jälleen kevät. Draco katseli ikkunasta kuinka muuttolinnut palasivat ja tuuditti samalla sylissään olevaa Jamesia. Arki oli löytänyt jälleen uomansa, Potter kävi töissä ja Draco huolehti vauvasta. Peitetarina oli hautautunut likaisten vaippojen, epämääräisten siivoustaikojen ja unettomien öiden alle. He eivät puhuneet asiasta, mutta Draco huomaisi Potterin hymyilevän joka kerta palatessaan töistä ja nähdessään Dracon istuvan milloin olohuoneen sohvalla James sylissään tai lastenhuoneen muhkeassa nojatuolissa syöttämässä vauvaa tuttipullolla.  
  
Joka päivä Potter painoi huulensa ensin vauvan otsalle ja sitten Dracon. Ele oli saanut Dracon aluksi varuilleen, mutta Potter ei näköjään edes itse tiedostanut sitä, joten vähitellen Dracokin rentoutui. Ei ollut syytä panikoida asian suhteen, jolla ei edes ollut merkitystä. Potter ei vaatinut häneltä mitään, eikä hän Potterilta. Heidän oli hyvä olla näin.  
  
Se, mitä Draco oli Potterilta vaatinut vaihtokauppana Jamesista, oli unohdettu jo ajat sitten. Kumpikaan ei muistuttanut heidän sopimuksensa olemassa olosta, sillä ainakin Draco tuudittautui ajatukseen, että he voisivat jatkaa näin ikuisesti.  
  
Sitten eräänä päivänä Draco tuijotti Profeetan etusivua, missä komeili kuva Potterista ja tuntemattomasta miehestä istumassa Vuotavassa noidankattilassa kahvilla. Potter hymyili lämmintä hymyään miehelle jonka silmät säihkyivät ja käsi kurkotti tarttumaan Potterin käteen. Tunne, joka valtasi Dracon oli käsittämätön. He eivät olleet Potterin kanssa mitään. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista oikeutta Potteriin, mutta siitä huolimatta kuva satutti häntä syvältä.  
  
Kun hän illalla vaati selitystä, Potter ei tuntunut ensin edes ymmärtävän mistä Draco puhui. Vasta kun hän näytti kuvan, hidas ymmärrys valaisi Potterin kasvot.  
  
"Hän on Amerikasta tullut erikoiskouluttaja, me olemme pelkkiä työkavereita", Potter selitti.  
"Tietääkö hän että sinulla on lapsi ja mies kotona odottamassa?" Dracon ääni tärisi suuttumuksesta.  
"Ei tietenkään, mehän olemme sopineet, ettemme kerro vielä Jamesista", Potter sanoi ja lisäsi heti perään: "enkä minä ole tiennyt, että minulla on mies odottamassa minua kotona."  
  
Tämä hiljensi Dracon. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut sitä niin. Potter oli ymmärtänyt hänet väärin. Ei hän tietenkään ollut Potterin mies, hän oli vain tämän pojan isä, joka asui Potterin luona. He eivät olleet mitään.  
  
"Mutta minä haluaisin, että minulla olisi mies ja lapsi kotona odottamassa minua joka päivä", Potterin ääni oli epävarma, kysyvä.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun Draco pohti Potterin sanoja.  
  
"Haluaisitko sinä olla tuo mies, Draco?" Potter kysyi lopulta hiljaa.  
  
Draco ei osannut vastata. Sen sijaan hän astui askeleen, sitten toisen ja kolmannen, kunnes seisoi aivan Potterin edessä. Kumartuessaan suutelemaan Potteria Draco ajatteli, että kyllä, hän halusi ehdottomasti olla tuo mies. Potterin vastatessa hänen suudelmaansa, hän tiesi, että uusi lehti oli kääntynyt hänen elämässään.  
  
Illalla Draco purki kuukausia huoneensa nurkassa olleet laukut ja laskosti paitansa Harryn paitojen viereen kaappiin. Hän asetteli tyynynsä Harryn tyynyn rinnalle tämän sänkyyn pöyhien samalla peittoja mietteissään. Kylpyhuoneessa hän järjesteli purkkinsa siten, että ne olivat samassa linjassa Potterin tuotteiden kanssa ja asetti hammasharjansa Potterin hammasmukiin.  
  
Kun James tuhisi tyytyväisenä viereisessä huoneessa, Draco asettautui leveälle parivuoteelle epävarmana siitä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Harryn astuessa sisään, varmistettuaan ensin että James nukkuisi onnellisen tietämättömänä siitä, että hänen vanhempansa aikoivat rakastella ensimmäistä kertaa toistensa kanssa, Dracokin uskalsi rentoutua ja toivottaa Harryn avosylin viereensä. Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui, sai Dracon ajattelemaan, että ehkä hän voisi haluta toisenkin lapsen. Ainakin niiden tekeminen oli varsin mukavaa.  
  



End file.
